


admire.

by xXSHSLWeebXx



Series: random ut drabbles/one-shots,,, [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSHSLWeebXx/pseuds/xXSHSLWeebXx
Summary: papyrus admires undyne quite alot actually;in fact, they are quite the same! but....





	admire.

\---------

She's so cool.

He wished he could be just like her.

Strong, Passionate, & Praised.

Having _ so many friends- _

But wait. Doesn't he already have these things?

Sure he trains a lot with the captain already, and is already _ very _ passionate with cooking.

He’s quite acquainted with the townsfolk; Not to mention he also knows the royal scientist, Alphys. And dont forget how he's already besties with Undyne too.

Ah. that's it. ** _Praised._ ** No one has ever admired him for something. Yes, he does call himself ‘ THE GREAT PAPYRUS ’ for a reason, but for what?

It's not like anyone else has called him that.

Maybe, _ just maybe; _if he did something heroic... could he finally be _ worthy _of something?

He wasn’t Naïve nor Stupid;

He knew about the people who made fun of him behind his back.

_He knows_ that his brother lies to him every second of the day to 'protect' him.

_He knew that his dream of being in the royal guard was out the window._

_<strike>He</strike>_ She doesn't think he’ll be able to handle it.

He also knows what will happen next if he decides to go through with this.

_He’ll_ _die_.

But maybe, his sacrifice to the people might do it. If he stops the human first; and make them change their ways,

He <strike>will</strike> could be a hero to those left.

He **believes** they can change.

...

He sighs quietly as he watches a human-figure appear in the distance.

<strike> _he promised._ </strike>

_ … _

_<strike> he takes a glance at the note pinned to the door and runs.</strike> _

☟̶̢̨͚̐♏︎̷̫̱͛ ̶̭̘̈́◻︎̶̢̥̜̆̎❒︎̵̖̥̭͋□︎̸̮̬̎̏̕❍︎̷͍͗♓︎̸̮̏⬧︎̸̣̂̓͝♏︎̶̩̜͊̏♎︎̶̧̩̏̋̂📬︎̷̟̰̦̉

_ … _

** _'BROTHER,'_ **

** _'I WENT TO GO FIGHT THE HUMAN._ **

** _I KNOW YOU TOLD BE NOT TOO, _ **

** _BUT DON'T WORRY; ITS OKAY! _ **

** _I'LL BE BACK, I PROMISE! '_ **

** _\- LOVE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!♡♡♡_ **

_ (open end) _

**Author's Note:**

> love it to hear some feedback!
> 
> comment a request if you want,,,
> 
> (if you havent been able to tell yet, im pretty bad at naming things.)


End file.
